


Moving In

by mariaWASD



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Study in Pink, Filler, M/M, Season 1, moving in to 221b, what happened between the first meeting and looking at the flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaWASD/pseuds/mariaWASD
Summary: This is based on a headcanon fromjohnlockshireon Tumblr:"headcanon is that after sherlock met john he rushed out (and in fact, did not go to the mortuary) but rather went and grabbed all his stuff and moved in to 221b right that instant and told mrs. hudson “I’ve found him, oh my god, I’ve finally found him” and he tried his very best to decorate the flat all cute and mrs. hudson just watched fondly from the doorway as sherlock tried to decide where to put the drawing he did of his own feet and she helped move the chairs when sherlock was debating on where to put them and then as he left he hugged mrs. hudson and gave her a kiss on her forehead and said in a sort of dreamy way “we must be on our best behaviours tomorrow hudders, we’ve got john watson to impress."This is only my second ever fanfic, so comments are very much appreciated!The "pro- and epilogue" is taken from BBC Sherlock, A Study In Pink, I do not own any rights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a headcanon from [johnlockshire](http://johnlockshire.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr: 
> 
> "headcanon is that after sherlock met john he rushed out (and in fact, did not go to the mortuary) but rather went and grabbed all his stuff and moved in to 221b right that instant and told mrs. hudson “I’ve found him, oh my god, I’ve finally found him” and he tried his very best to decorate the flat all cute and mrs. hudson just watched fondly from the doorway as sherlock tried to decide where to put the drawing he did of his own feet and she helped move the chairs when sherlock was debating on where to put them and then as he left he hugged mrs. hudson and gave her a kiss on her forehead and said in a sort of dreamy way “we must be on our best behaviours tomorrow hudders, we’ve got john watson to impress."
> 
> This is only my second ever fanfic, so comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> The "pro- and epilogue" is taken from BBC Sherlock, A Study In Pink, I do not own any rights.

„Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we ought to be able to afford it. We will meet there tomorrow evening, 7 o’ clock. Sorry, gotta dash, I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary.“ 

„Is that it?“ 

„Is that what?“

„We only just met and we’re gonna go look at a flat.“    

„Problem?“

„We don’t know a thing about each other, I don’t know where we’re meeting. I don’t even know your name.“ 

„I know you’re an army doctor, and you’ve been invalided home from Afghanistan, I know you’ve got a brother who is worried about you, but you won’t go to him for help, because you don’t approve of him, possibly because he’s an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife and I know your therapist thinks your limb is psychosomatic, quite correctly I’m afraid. That’s enough to be going on with don’t you think? — 

The name’s Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street. Afternoon!“ 

____________________________

 

As Sherlock was pacing through the long hallways of Bart’s hospital, lost in his thoughts, he snapped back to reality as he heard his name being called from a distance. 

„Sherlock!“ 

„Ah Molly, sorry, change of plans, I…umm…need to go right now. I’ll be back on Sunday.“ 

„But, what about your—„

„Right, just put it somewhere, I wont need it in the next few days,“ a smile forming on the corners of his lips. 

„A..a..alright, see you on Sunday I guess.“ 

With the last few words, Sherlock was already around the next corner, taking long and fast steps to get out of the maze that Bart’s hospital was. 

Out on the street he hailed a cab, luckily one just drove by, not common on a Friday afternoon. He climbed in, telling the cabby the address, „156 Montague Street, please.“ 

Upon arriving, he saw his landlord Mr. Thomson standing outside fiddling with his mobile phone, Sherlock rolled his eyes, he knew what kind of discussion was about to happen, his landlord was giving him a hard time ever since he refused to pay higher rent. He knew it was simply because he wanted get Sherlock out, but Sherlock wouldn’t let him, he had his contacts, so he managed to avoid paying more and more every few months but that obviously didn't bode well with Mr. Thomson, who was an old, embittered man that never once smiled. 

„Mr. Holmes, I would like a personal conversation with you about your contra—„ 

„Even a fancy new lawyer won’t work, Mr. Thomson, you should know that by now. But before you ask me again, how I know, I should tell you that this situation of ours has come to an end. I will move out today, I suspect terminating my contract immediately won’t be a problem?“ 

  „Oh, ehm, no NO, not a problem at all, I will send you the papers next week.“ 

„Good, I will let you know the new address tomorrow.“ 

„Well then, goodbye.“ 

They exchanged a quick, rather cold hearted handshake and Mr. Thomson got in his car and left. 

Sherlock sighed, looked at the front of his now old place, smiling as he got out his keys to unlock the door. 

He spend the rest of the day packing things, starting with his chemical equipment, carefully rolling fragile flasks, beakers and the rest in paper. He then moved on to his books, putting them in boxes as efficiently as he could to save space. Lastly he removed everything from his closet, carefully folding his favorite dressing gowns. 

Good thing he made a lot of contacts over the years, two guys he helped a few months back, after a rather difficult case of them getting framed for a murder they didn’t commit, where able to come by and help him move and they even provided a van large enough to fit everything at once. 

It didn’t take long to carry everything to the van, though the lack of light caused two minor accidents, nothing dramatic, but Sherlock was glad he insisted on taking his expensive equipment out himself. 

It was very late as they arrived at Baker Street, but that was for the better, less traffic, Speedy’s was closed, almost no people on the street. Mrs. Hudson knew Sherlock would be arriving very late so she agreed to stay up a bit later. 

„Thank you, I can handle everything from here.“ Sherlock said after they put down the last two boxes in the living room. 

„The least we could do after you got us off that charge.“ 

They got their jackets and headed down the stairs, Mrs. Hudson leading them outside and saying goodbye.

Sherlock was very quiet, heart pounding in his chest, he closed his eyes and all he could see was John Watson entering the lab, walking towards him with his cane and offering to use his phone. 

„That was really nice of them to help you this late at night.“ Mrs. Hudson said as she crossed the doorframe that led to the living room. 

„I’ve found him, oh my god, I’ve finally found him.“

„Found who?“

„A flat mate. A friend, I think. John Watson. He’s coming tomorrow evening to look at the flat.“ 

„Oh that is lovely, dear. What’s he like?“ 

„We haven’t talked much yet, he’s an army doctor, home from Afghanistan after he got injured and is now looking for an affordable flat, an old friend of him introduced us yesterday.“  
„Yesterday? And you think he’s going to take the room?“ 

Sherlock, smiling widely to himself, „Yes…yes I’m sure he will.“ 

„Well then, I think you have a lot to do until tomorrow. If you don’t mind, I’ll be going to bed, it’s late and you know my hip.“ 

„Yes, of course, thank you, good night Mrs. Hudson.“ 

He looked around the cluttered flat, boxes everywhere, furniture in the middle of the room, it looked far from what he wanted it to look like and he was beginning to feel tired, but his mind was running wild, thinking about what happened in the last couple of hours and that he actually found someone willing to look at a flat and move in with him after talking for what couldn’t have been more than three minutes. He sighed and chose to start unpacking the kitchen stuff first since they were the lighter things and he wanted to be prepared if there happened to be a case that needed his attention. 

It took him a couple of hours to sort out the kitchen and when he finally took the last few things out of the box, he dared to take a look at his watch, four in the morning. He didn’t have to be anywhere today so he decided to make himself a tea, in the hope that the caffeine and sugar would help him stay awake for a bit longer to start unpacking in the living room.

He sat down on the sofa that was still standing in the middle of the room but he couldn’t be bothered moving it right now and it would make quite the noise as well and he didn't want to give Mrs. Hudson a hard time getting enough sleep. He took a sip of the hot tea and then placed the cup on a box in front of him and laid down, just for a few minutes to get some strength back. 

As he opened his eyes again it was unusually bright, too bright to come from a lamp but he was too dazed to make out what was wrong. 

„Morning Sherlock, it’s quite late already and I didn’t hear a single noise coming from up here, I thought you might be sleeping.“ 

Now realizing what was going on he jumped up from the sofa, the blood rushing from his brain, making him dizzy for a moment. 

„What time is it?“ 

„Shortly after ten“ 

„Dammit, I didn’t plan on falling asleep.“ 

„Don’t worry, dear. Would you like some breakfast, you must be starving.“ 

„No, thank you, I’m fine.“ 

Mrs. Hudson nodded as she turned around and went downstairs. 

Sherlock ran his hands through his curly hair, looking at everything that was still to do and then decided to start moving the furniture. He grabbed the sofa and pulled it in front of the windows then taking a few steps back, making sure it was symmetric. He then took the coffee table and put it in front of the sofa. He had to make room for the other pieces so he opened the first box filled with books and started to put them in the bookshelves on either side if the fireplace. 

When Mrs. Hudson came back upstairs Sherlock had finished unpacking almost everything. She stopped at the door leaning against the wooden frame and watched Sherlock decorate the flat with the last bits and pieces. 

He took one thing after another from a pile that still needed to be placed somewhere. Every time he did, he ran around the room, holding it in places, noticeably contemplating if this is the right place for it to stay. 

The last thing was a drawing of two feet. Sherlock smiled as he picked it up, dusting it off a bit.

Mrs. Hudson didn’t commend on it and just watched Sherlock find a suitable spot. 

He finally settled for the second row of the left bookshelf. He turned to Mrs. Hudson, exchanging a warm smile between them. 

„Look at that, two o clock and you’re already finished.“

„But—“ he sighed deeply, „don’t you think something is missing?“ 

„Well, I suppose it may be a little bit airy?“ 

„Yes, that’s it. Hmm, maybe Martin has some old chairs that fit in here.“

Sherlock got out his phone and started typing.

„Martin?“ 

„Oh, the owner of a thrift shop in south London, I’ve been there a few times, he always has some nice things, sometimes even very rare objects.“ 

A message tone emerged from his phone and his eyes lit up with excitement. 

„He in fact has two still standing around, what do you think?“ 

He held the phone to Mrs. Hudson. On the screen was a picture of two big chairs, one of them older with a beautiful red pattern on it and the other one quite modern and grey in color. 

„I think they’ll work just fine.“

„My thoughts exactly,“ he smiled.   Sherlock once again typed away on his phone, messages being exchanged rapidly. 

„Brilliant, he’ll deliver them immediately, they should be here in about thirty minutes.“   
„You and your contacts, Sherlock Holmes,“ she said amused while shaking her head, „what do you think about a cup of tea while we wait?“ 

„That sounds very good.“ 

The doorbell rang and Sherlock rushed downstairs to open the door, stepping outside and greeting the man, after he explained he had a delivery for a Mr. Holmes. 

They heaved the chairs upstairs one after the other and the man left after they had a quick conversation and Sherlock handed him a couple of bank notes. 

„Any idea where you’re going to put them?“ 

„No, not really. I think it would be best to put them there, in front of the wall, slightly facing each other,“ he pointed to the black and white patterned wallpaper. 

„But wouldn’t it be nice to sit at the fireplace, after a long day, you two, chatting about your day?“ 

„That would be very nice indeed. We would have to move the sofa and table though.“

Sherlock was looking down, thinking about it and then pulled his head up, eyes wide and lit up as he began to shuffle a few things around, so that the sofa ended up on the wall, coffee table in front of it and the desk was put in between the two windows. 

There was enough room now to fit everything nice and evenly now and Sherlock finally set the two chairs in front of the fireplace, facing each other directly. 

They both smiled, it felt right now, balanced and cozy. 

Sherlocks phone ringing broke the silence, he grabbed it and looked at the message he received.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, he replied. 

„It’s Lestrade, he want’s me at Scotland Yard right away.“ 

„But what about John?“ 

He started grinning and feeling the rare sensation of nervousness beginning to form in his stomach.

„He said it can’t wait but it’s supposed to be quick, I’ll make sure I’m back at seven.“ 

Sherlock walked up to Mrs. Hudson, giving her hug. 

„Thank you for helping me.“ 

„Always, Sherlock.“ 

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, then looking at her with dreamy eyes. 

„We must be on our best behaviors later, Hudders. We’ve got _John Watson_ to impress.“ 

„Don’t worry, dear. We’ll do just fine.“ 

With that, Sherlock was on his way out and for the first time in his life, he couldn’t stop smiling to himself, no matter how hard he tried not to. 

____________________________

 

„Hello.“

„Ah, Mr. Holmes.“

„Sherlock, please.“

„So this is a prime spot. Must be expensive.“ 

„Mrs. Hudson, the landlady. She’s giving me a special deal. Owes me a favour — few years back, her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help out.“

„You stopped her husband being executed.“ 

„Oh, no. I ensured it.“ 

„Sherlock!“ 

„Mr. Hudson, Doctor John Watson.“ 

„Hello, come in.“  
 „Shall we?“ 

—

„Well! This could be very nice. Very nice indeed.“ 

„Yes. Yes, I think so. My thoughts precisely.“


End file.
